1. Field
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention are directed toward an organic light emitting display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an organic light emitting display device has a structure in which an organic layer is disposed on an anode electrode having a portion exposed by a pixel defining layer, and a cathode electrode is disposed on the organic layer. In the organic light emitting display device, holes and electrons are injected into the organic layer from the anode and cathode electrodes, respectively, and the injected holes and electrons are recombined with each other in the organic layer, thereby forming excitons. The excitons emit energy in the form of light generated when they fall from an excited state to a ground state.
In the organic light emitting display device, the emission efficiency in the organic layer is relatively low, and thus, the light extraction efficiency of the organic light emitting display device may be improved by using (utilizing) an internal resonant structure. However, the optical path for each wavelength may be changed at the front of the internal resonant structure. Therefore, in the organic light emitting display device, display characteristics, such as white angle dependency (WAD), according to a viewer's viewing angle may be reduced, and side visibility of the display device may be reduced or deteriorated.